


The Space Between Us

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: These Precious Things [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Laketown, M/M, Making Out, Nudity, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night with Thorin changed everything. In the cold light of day, Bilbo ponders what now lies between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Us

Bilbo lay in the large bed and watched the ghostly gray fingers of dawn stretch out over the chamber. He had woken up queasy, the result of too much food and nocturnal exhertions of a nature he was not accustomed to. He rubbed circles on his stomach and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed before that it was gaily painted with roses and fat winged babies. It was faded, but still very pretty.

A small movement at his side caught his attention. When was it that the strong line of a nose amongst a mess of tangled waves became so beautiful to him that it made his chest ache? He watched Thorin sleep; the gentle rise and fall with each breath, tendrils of hair waving to and fro. The dwarf had spoken true the night before; he did not snore. No, the noises he made were something different altogether. Bilbo recalled hot breath in his ear and a moan that was as much animal as it was unearthly being. His heart fluttered wildly at the memory. 

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo sat up and poured himself a glass of water from the carafe on the nightstand. The servant girl had brought it the night before, mere minutes after Thorin had joined him in the bed. The Hobbit was being kissed nearly insensible when there was a knock on the door.

_"Come in." Thorin called out._

_Bilbo's heart seized and he yanked the sheets up until only his eyes peered over the top. He watched as Thorin, completely without shame, sat straight up, the covers puddled about his waist. The firelight made his pale skin glow. The girl slipped in the door, closed it, and bowed clumsily. She had a large covered basket with her._

_"Good evening, my Lords."_

_Thorin nodded his head, "Good evening, Edda." A muffled, "Good evening" came from the hobbit in a state of abject embarrassment._

_"I've brought what you requested." Edda walked right up to the side of the bed, seemingly not phased to find Master Baggins in bed with the King Beneath the Mountain Returned. She opened the basket, pulled out a cut crystal carafe, and placed it on the nightstand next to Bilbo. He noticed it was chipped about the lip, but still sparkled in the firelight. Then she pulled out a stoppered bottle and climbed the steps aside the bed. She handed it to Thorin. "I hope this will be enough for you."_

_Thorin took the bottle from her, nodding. "This will serve its purpose most suitably. My deepest gratitude to you, my lady." He took her hand and, leaning over the frozen hobbit, kissed it. Bilbo watched the girl blush, an "it was my pleasure my lord your word is my command!" coming out in a rush of tangled tongue and giggles. She then looked down at Bilbo, "I have brought you some clothes since yours are so ragged. They are of my very own, I hope you like them well enough."_

_Bilbo pulled the sheet down to his chin. "You brought me your clothes?"_

_"Yes," she answered brightly, "OH! But they are not the clothes of a girl's nature. There's a shirt, some pants that should fit you around the middle, and an old jacket. It was once my favorite, but is of too old a style. I hope you don't mind." Edda bit her lip, wondering if the small lord would be offended that she had given him something out of date with the current mode._

_Bilbo couldn't help smiling. "I don't mind at the least and it would be my honor to wear them, Miss Edda." With her name on the hobbit's lips, the girl gave Bilbo a bold look._

_"Lord Thorin?" Edda addressed him while her eyes remained on Bilbo's._

_"Yes?"_

_"My I kiss your lover's cheek? It is bright and I think it may taste of apples."_

_Thorin leaned back on one arm, wearing a positively indecent grin. "What pleases my lady..."_

_Edda bent down and placed a sweet and simple kiss on Bilbo's cheek. She brushed the hair from his forehead and looked him in the eye. "You do not taste of apples, my lord."_

_"I...I'm...sorry?" Bilbo stammered._

_"Don't be silly! Besides, if you did I don't think your Thorin would leave behind even the smallest bit after he was done devouring you." With that she bowed, jumped off the steps and hurried to the door. "Goodeveningmylords!" flew at them and she was gone._

_Thorin laid the bottle down beside him and slid back down under the sheets. "She is the rarest of jewels to shine so brightly in this ugly, sordid place."_

_"I hate to think what she must endure here." Bilbo knew the Master was not a kind or generous man. It pained him to think that Edda suffered at his hand._

_Thorin placed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. "When the Mountain is reclaimed, I will buy her freedom from here. And if she chooses, she may serve you, even if it is only as a companion." Thorin kissed Bilbo's mouth, deep and wet. "And I will clad you both in silks and gold."_

Bilbo took a sip of the water. It had a touch of peppermint in it, the herb being a balm to a troubled gut, and he noticed the crushed leaves at the bottom of the carafe. In a series of slow sips, he finished off the glass and lay back down, moving carefully so as not to wake Thorin. He was afraid, afraid that if Thorin awoke that the dream would fade. Hadn't it all been a dream? Because in this dream there was nothing in the way, nothing in that space between them. In this dream the Shire was merely a place long, long ago and far, far away and the Mountain of Gold and Fire was a darkened picture on the wall. In this dream the old words ( **burglar** ) were ( **the halfling** ) written in smudged and faded ink. There was a new word now. It had been spoken as if a blessing, a magic spell, by a princess in rags.

**Lover**.

They wrote that word on each other with hands, lips, tongues, and teeth. 

_If Bilbo Baggins had ever felt a moment of shame, it surely must've been in another life. He kneeled on the bed in the space between Thorin's legs, his hands wandering freely over the dwarf's body. There was great delight to be found in the sensation of coarse hairs on his fingertips, and Thorin was **covered**._

_"Your hands are much too bold for tea parties." Thorin teased. Bilbo couldn't help but blush._

_"They only pretend to know what they're about."_

_Thorin's breath hitched as those small fingers tickled the crease at the top of his leg. "If this is pretending, then they have a brilliant imagination."_

_Bilbo looked at Thorin laying before him - his hair fanned out across the pillow and his eyes a Shire summer sky at twilight - and smiled._

_"You are too kind, sir. I am merely a hobbit in a most unusual situation." He wrapped an arm around a leg under a bent knee, nuzzled and then kissed the inner thigh._

_"Your kind don't take pleasure with one another?" Thorin asked with mock seriousness, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"No, no, we do! Quite frequently, if the size of some broods are any indication. It's just...as I believe you are well aware, we are not often to be found so far from home and..." Bilbo laid a tentative hand on Thorin's engorged cock. Thorin laid his hand over Bilbo's and gently squeezed. The hobbit's heart trilled. "...our choice of lover isn't quite so..."_

_"Yes?" The dwarf's voice was reduced to a husky breath. With strong, sure movement he guided Bilbo's hand, rhythmic and slow. Any concern, any question or hesitation that had managed to remain lodged in the hobbit's brain was gone. He **wanted**. He wanted like he had never wanted before, not even when he was that strong-willed child who would not give up the search for fairies, not even with stars in the night sky and his father yelling his name from the door of Bag End._

_"... **you**." Bilbo said plainly through lust swollen lips._

_"Come to me."_

_And Bilbo followed that voice as one starving in sight of a laden table. He crawled up that body until two hearts beat, one against the other. He consumed Thorin's mouth, pushing his tongue past teeth to tangle with the other. Arms tightened around him and he couldn't help but grind his hips. Bilbo broke away, in need of breath._

_"I don't know what makes me braver... fighting nightmare creatures in the waking world...or making love to you."_

_Thorin took Bilbo's face in his hands. "You have nothing to fear from me. You are a beautiful gift, Bilbo Baggins. I would never hurt you." Thorin trailed a line of kisses across the peach soft cheek. He took a fat ear lobe between his teeth. "I want you inside me." he whispered. Bilbo shuddered. He could merely nod._

_Thorin reached for the bottle._

Bilbo rolled over on his side. He let his hand slowly slide across the mattress. The sheets were old and soft and cool on his palm. He stayed his hand just shy of a lock of steel gray hair. He needed to know what the morning light would bring. What would he see when those blue eyes looked back at him in the cold light of morning? He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be embraced. Enveloped. Devoured. This is what he wanted with all his heart. And he did not want to imagine a day that began in any other way. 

Bubbles gurgled across his abdomen and the nausea suddenly dissipated. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and felt his limbs relax. He was about to reach out, bury his hand in the silky mass of Thorin's hair when movement at the window caught his eye. Raising his head, he could see fluffy snowflakes falling quick and plentiful. Silently sliding out of bed, he grabbed the huge towel from where it still lay on the floor, wrapped it around himself, and went to the look out.

Laid out before him was poor, underfed Laketown. Yet, from where he stood, in the Master's house, high above it all, it looked wholly different. The thickening layer of snow made it all look as sugar frosting on crumbling gingerbread. It was beautiful, though he knew it was not truth.

There was a sound of movement behind him and before he could turn, he was joined beneath the towel. He leaned back into Thorin's delicious warmth as arms enfolded him.

"Good morning, love." Thorin whispered as he kissed Bilbo's neck. The hobbit closed his eyes and smiled. 

"It's snowing." 

"So it is." Thorin watched the flakes fall. This was not the day to start the trek to the mountain. It was not yet Durin's Day. They could afford to wait this storm out. Looking into the distance, he could barely make out the Lonely Mountain through the thickening snowfall. "We're so close, but I do not mind a delay of a day or two." His hands slid over Bilbo's soft skin, eliciting quiet sighs. 

"I'm going to be terribly selfish and admit that I'm quite happy with your decision, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin chuckled softly, "Is Master Baggins loathe to give up his warm bed and hot meals."

Bilbo nodded. "Very." He turned in Thorin's arms to face him. "And I'm loathe to give up hot baths and privacy and your mouth on me."

Thorin regarded Bilbo, his lover. He wondered at the change that had been wrought on this glorious creature since the beginning of their journey. Never in the space of an age would he have believed that the hobbit would come to put such a claim on his heart. His beautiful, brave Bilbo. Thorin kissed him to the roots of his soul before pressing him to his chest, the curly head tucked under his chin. 

"Come, let's return to bed."

Bilbo nipped at Thorin's collar bone, "Let's! I'm hungry this morning."

Thorin laughed out loud, from his core, and magnificent. 

The dream would continue for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been absolutely blown away by the response to "The Shape of Me". I never intended it to be more than just a one-shot, but ideas keep presenting themselves, and when the bunnies come out to play...who am I to say no? Looks like my 10 year long bout of writer's block is over. YAY!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
